1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to housings for electronic devices and method for making the housings.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, an electronic device housing includes a number of portions. The portions can be assembled together with latching members. However, the structures of these housings are complicated due to the latching members, and gaps usually exist at the junctions of the portions. Therefore, dust or other contaminants may easily enter into the housing through these gaps.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.